A conventional method of cosmetic procedures involving an administration of a cosmetic agent, such as a Botox-type cosmetic agent and/or a dermal filler, or certain medical procedures involving the administration of a medical agent such as a Botox-type medical agent, is to have a patient seated and reclined. This allows for comfort and support for the patient, as well as proper lighting and the least amount of distraction for the administering physician. However, this results in relaxation of the muscles, which may hide any lines or sagging, as well as muscle definition. This creates an issue of where to treat, since the target of such cosmetic and medical procedures are such lines, sagging muscles or muscles in need of medical attention.